


Day 4: Distance

by Red_Writes_Stuff



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Arackniss and his siblings are good pals, Arackniss stays at Hazbin Hotel, Canon-Typical Violence, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Thekr dad is a dick though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Red_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Arackniss comes out to his dad.It goes as well as you would expect.At least he's got his siblings.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	Day 4: Distance

Arackniss fell to the floor after his father punched him across his face. He tried to get up, to protest. but his father just pointed a gun to his head.

"Ya takin' afta' yer younger brother, eh?" He asked menacingly.

"So what? Anthony showed me that bein' gay's okay!!" Arackniss said, spitting out the blood that was pooling his mouth from a chipped tooth right at his father's face.

"So ya've been talkin' t' that fag?" Henroin asked, scoffing. "I thought I trained ya better, Arackniss." He said with a scoff. He easily wiped the blood on his face away. 

"'Least Molly's good." He said, addressing the younger spider demon. She was hiding behind a wall and peeking to see what would happen. 

Honestly, she felt bad for Arackniss... He had always looked up to Henroin, but ever since he met Sir Pentious, he had found that his father's ways were boorish. 

So, like a good sister, she called the only other person she could call. Anthony, also known as Angel Dust.

"Angie... Arackniss is gettin' th' same treatment as ya... Ya'd better get ova' here..." She whispered into the phone.

The phone hung up and suddenly, a portal opened up and Anthony came rushing out and tackling their father to the ground. "Husk! Grab Arackniss! Al, help me with this fucker!" He hissed.

The infamous Radio Demon stepped out and everybody froze in place. "Dear, oh dear... what bad parenting." He said, his voice full of static. 

"What the fuck?!" Henroin roared, "Yer fuckin' th' damn Radio Demon?!" He asked Anthony.

"That's fuckin' right!" Angel roared back. Meanwhile, Husk was dragging a shocked Arackniss out of the carnage that was about to happen.

Arackniss fell into the Hazbin Hotel, formerly known as the Happy Hotel. He still looked shell-shocked. "What am I gonna tell Pent...?" He murmured under his breath.

After a few minutes, Anthony and Alastor came out of the portal with Alastor gently cradling Anthony in his arms. Without hesitation, Arackniss got up and sped towards Anthony. 

"Anthony!! Are ya alright?!" He asked frantically. 

" Jus' peachy...." His usual white coat was stained with blood and bullet holes. 

"Too bad we couldn't kill him." Husk muttered to himself. 

"Let me guess, I've been disowned?"

"Yep! Welcome t' th' club, bro~!" Anthony said cheerfully. 

"How'm'I supposed t' tell Pent?" Arackniss asked.

Anthony perked up at the name drop. "Pent? Who's that?" He asked as Alastor was enhancing his healing.

"M-My boyfriend. Sir Pentious." Arackniss admitted, blushing a little.

"Not gonna judge, but totally gonna judge, but why him?" Anthony asked as Alastor put the taller demon down. 

"He's... funny. An' kind." Arackniss admitted, still blushing lightly. He was so glad that he inherited his father's darker coloring....

Alastor hmm'ed. "Well, I do know where he lives and works." He said.

Everyone looked at Alastor surprised.

"What? This territory is my territory, after all! Of course I would know where everybody lives!" He said.

Anthony smiled at Arackniss. "As long as he makes ya happy, big bro." He said sincerely. 

Arackniss sighed in relief. "So... Uhh... Radio Demon, sir?"

"Please! Call me Alastor!" Alastor insisted. "Any family of Angel's is family to me!" He said. 

"Alastor... could you take me to his place? Maybe I could crash there..."

"Hm,... i would advise against that. His egg minions take up most of the space, plus his inventions are huge... I doubt that he has space for someone else." Alastor said. "Plus, he highly dislikes me." He added.

"Oh..." Arackniss' hair seemed to droop with his mood.

"You can always stay here." Husk offered."Get some good bondin' time with Angel."

"That'd... Be nice." Arackniss said.

"Oh! I think Cherri visits him on a daily basis just to annoy him!" Anthony said with a grin. 

"Cherri? As in Chrerri Bomb?" Arackniss hissed. "I don't like her. She always wrecks his shit." He said, folding all six of his thin arms.

"But she's the only other person who knows where Sir Pentious lives!" Angel said.

"... Fine. Just... take me to her. I want to see him." He said.

"Wait! Before you go... I have something to give to Sir Pentious!" Angel said.

"What." Arackniss said.

Angel tossed him two cellphones. "So you can stay in contact with each other! That's how Molly contacted me~!" Angel said with a happy grin. 

"Oh... Thanks, Anthony."

"Please! Call me Angel Dust! Or Angie! Or Angel!" He said. "I lost that name when I was disowned, y'know?" The white spider said.

"Alright... Thanks, Angel." Arackniss said. 

"No problem!" Angel replied, ruffling his big brother's hair. 

Arackniss hissed at Angel's actions, but decided not to attack. 

"So.... you and the Radio Demon?" Arackniss asked.

"And Husk!" Angel said happily. "We have our own room! King sized bed and everything!" He said.

"... You're in a relationship with two men?"

"Yep!" 

"Holy fuck, Ant--Angel." He said, shaking his head.

"Anyways!! Tell me how you two first met!" Angel asked enthusiastically.

"Hey, hey, ease up on him, Angel." Husk said."He just wants t' go see Sir Pentious right now."

"Right." Arackniss nodded in agreement.

"Alright, alright." Angel Dust said, calling up Cherri Bomb. She of course, quickly agreed to do the task of bringing Arackniss to Sir Pentious' place and back to Hazbin Hotel.

"Angel.... I dunno how I can ever repay ya." Arackniss said genuinely.

"Ah, don't mention it!" Angel said, waving one of his arms. "At least.... you accept me fer who I am, an' I accept ya fer who ya are!" He said.

Cherri Bomb arrived in the nick of time, honking her horn obnoxiously, "C'MON!!!!!!"

Arackniss winced. "Do I have to go with her?" He asked.

"Yep! She's not too bad!" Angel said.

"Fine..." Arackniss went outside and got into Cherri's car.

"So! You're the one that Sir Pentious has been moonin' over!" She started. "He's been... distracted a lot." She explained as she raced her car down roads. 

"He... He has?" Arackniss asked, looking slightly hopeful. He looked at the phones. 

They were both sleek black, had Molly's, Angel's, and Cherri's numbers in both of them. He smiled to himself and he put in his number in Sir Pentious' phone.

He nicknamed himself 'Niss', and in his own phone he nicknamed Sir Pentious' 'Pent'.

They got to Sir Pentious' place rather quickly. It was a huge Victorian mansion in the middle of the hustle and bustle of the city. 

"Wow..." Arackniss said. 

"Wait, so you've been datin' each other other, but you've never been to his house before?" Cherri asked him. 

"No... He's never invited me in." 

"What are ya, a vampire?"

"No. I'm a spider demon."

"You know what I meant!"

"Yes, and that was sarcasm. Your point?" Arackniss asked, raising an eyebrow at Cherri. 

Cherri rolled her eyes. "Anyways, follow me! He actually lives in the basement." She said. "The egg boys live in the mansion." She explained. 

"Oh." Arackniss said, looking at the mansion again.

"Plus the basement's got more space for all of his junk!" She said, hopping out of her car and going behind the house where there was a cellar door.

Arakniss blinked. "This is the entrance?"

"OH SIR EDGELORRRRRRRD!!!!!!" Cherri screeched.

"WHAT?!" Sir Pentious shouted back.

"YOU GOT A VISITOR!!!!"

Sir Pentious opened the hatch and stared at Arackniss.

"'Niss?! What on earth happened to your face?" He asked, slithering over to his boyfriend and checking him over.

"Well... got in a fight with pops... got disowned. Now I guess I'm living with Angel at Hazbin." Arackniss shrugged helplessly, letting his boyfriend fret over him.

"Aww~ I'll wait in the car! I'm his ride!" Cherri said and she left them both alone.

"Anyways, Angel gave me these." Arackniss said, handing him Sir Pentious' cell phone.

"And what'sssssssss thisssssss?" Sir Pentious asked. 

"It's a cell phone." Arackniss said. "Here." He pressed the call button on Sir Pentious' phone and his started ringing,

"So now we can stay in touch!" He said.

Sir Pentious looked contemplative. "I've seen these devices before... Cherri Bomb allowed me to examine hers." He said. "I believe that there is also a 'texting' feature on here." He said. He squinted at the screen before typing something out,

Pent: Hello!

Arakniss' phone made a noise and he looked at the message. "Woah." He grinned. "That's cool." He said.

Niss: Hello yourself.

"Niceeeeeeeee." Sir Pentious said. "Now we can sssssssssstay in touch!" He said happily. 

"Yeah..." Arackniss said. He stood on his tip toes and gave Sir Pentious a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll text you later, okay?" He said, looking away from Sir Pentious, blushing lightly. 

Sir Pentious smiled widely. "Okay!" He said  
  



End file.
